Strawberry Kisses
by charmedbaby21894
Summary: Third in my Baley series. Haley invites Brooke over for a movie night. A storm starts to rage over Tree Hill. How will this affect Brooke and Haley? Read on and find out. Check out the authors note too.


Strawberry Kisses

A/N: This is the third in my new Baley series. I am accepting name suggestions for this series, so tell me some and I will pick! This oneshot is set two weeks after Birthday Girl.

Haley James sat nervously on her bed with her phone in hand. She took a deep breath, sweeping a few strands of light brown hair away from her face. She picked her phone up and opened a new text message. She typed in a number that she had come to know by heart. Shyly, she began to type the words.

**"Brookie. U wanna meet at my house 2 watch sum movies?"** she asked, adding a little smiley face at the end. She hit send and waited with bated breath as her phone sent the text to her new girlfriend, Brooke Davis. She loved saying it; 'My girlfriend, Brooke Davis'. It made her heart jump and a smile lit up her face. She sat in silence for a few moments. She jumped when her phone beeped, signalling a new incoming text.

**"I wld luv 2. Wat time?"** she read off the screen. Haley placed her phone carefully down on the bed before standing up and doing her rendition of a happy dance. She finally calmed herself down enough to compose a reply.

**"8ish? Bring clothes cause u cn stay tha nite. Nd wear jammies,"** she responded, her heart thumping widly in her chest. She waited a few moments as she waited on the next text message.

**"Haley James, R u askin me on a date? ;)" **she read aloud, biting her lip and smiling. She swiftly typed out a reply.

**"Maybe. U have 2 come to find out,"** she sent. Haley could mentally picture Brooke responding to that message.

**"Haley! U made me lol so hard. 8ish it is,"** came the reply. Haley smiled happily.

"Our first date is tonight," she whispered to Carlin who had trotted into the room with Aiden right behind him. Carlin yipped a little, nudging his masters hand. She checked the clock on her bedside table and smiled. It was six. She had just enough time to get ready.

Two hours passed fast for Haley, and before she knew it, she was putting the pizza on the table. Aiden and Carlin were playing outside in the yard. She would let them back in when it started raining. She calmed down and brushed non existant wrinkles out of her outfit. She was wearing a pair of light pink short shorts and a white tank top and she had pulled her hair into a ponytail. Her head shot up as the doorbell rang. She bit her lip and opened the door, smiling at what she saw.

"Hey," she whispered, allowing the brunette entrance. Brooke was dressed in dark red short shorts and a white tank top with her hair up in a messy bun and fuzzy slippers on her feet. She carried a dark blue gym bag.

"Hey," Brooke replied, sitting her bag down on the floor. The taller of the two teens bent down to drop a kiss on the shorter ones cheek, making Haley blush like mad.

"You're cute," Brooke giggled, going to sit on the couch. She noticed that the tv and pizza were ready. Haley was still standing at the door, blushing wildly.

"You coming?" she asked, patting the space beside her on the couch. Haley closed the door and locked it before turning the lights to dim. She sat on the couch and handed Brooke a plate with two slices of cheese pizza on it. She then proceded to pour the brunette a cup of Diet Dr. Pepper. Brooke smiled, thinking about how sweet it was that Haley knew her favorite soda.

"Thank you sweetie," the dark brunette muttered.

"You're welcome Brookie," Haley replied, grabbing a slice of cheese pizza and a cup of Cheer Wine. The two settled down to eat their pizza in peace. As they finished, Haley heard the distinct sound of Thunder and saw lightening flash across the sky. Carlin and Aiden started whimpering in the back yard. Haley got up to let them in while Brooke cleaned up their mess and started the movie, Legally Blond. Carlin and Aiden hopped up on the couch and settled down at the end of the couch, curling into each other as the rain started. Haley went behind the couch and grabbed the blanket from behind the couch. She handed it to Brooke before grabbing a smaller one and tossing it over the puppies. The whined a little but settled down and quickly fell asleep. Haley got back on the couch.

"Come snuggle with me baby," Brooke pouted. She held the bright blue blanket (try saying that three times fast!) up, encouraging her girl to climb under the covers. Haley smiled and cuddled close to the other girl, laying her head on Brooke's shoulder and sighing happily. The other girl wrapped the blanket around them both, smiling softly at Haley and kissing the top of her head. Haley grabbed the remote off the table and started a new movie. Brooke laughed when the title came on.

"Finding Nemo? Really Haley?" she asked, Haley pouted and stared at her.

"It's a classic movie," she muttered, turning to face Brooke. Said girl smiled at her and nodded, laughing happily at how cute her girlfriend could be. They settled down to watch the movie.

Around midnight, they were watching Twitches. The storm was going on. Carlin and Aiden were upstairs sleeping in the guest room. The lights suddenly shut off causing Haley to scream. Brooke shot up, banging her shin on the coffee table. She fell back on the couch and rubbed her ankle.

"Brookie! Are you ok?" she asked, reaching down with questing fingers to find her girl's hand. She moved the paler hand out of the way and rubbed the hurting spot.

"I'm fine. Maybe we should attempt to make our way upstairs," Brooke replied, grabbing Haley's hand and threading their fingers together.

"Of course," Haley responded standing up and putting her hand out. Suddenly, she felt hot breah on her ear. The scent of Strawberries invaded her nose.

"You will have to guide me though," the darker haired girl continued in a low whisper. Haley blushed, glad that Brooke couldn't see it in the darkness.

"Always," she whispered back. She squeezed the hand in hers and smiled in the dark. Brooke's blood churned and she bit her lip. How could she have never seen Haley before Mikayla hurt her? How could she have let it happen? Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're thinking too hard honey," Haley whispered, leaving a lingering kiss on her lips. They continued up the stairs and into Haley's room. They felt around for the bed and fell upon it with laughter. Brooke turned to Haley.

"I really like you," she whispered, holding her close. Haley leaned up and kissed her again, starting a makeout sessions. These sessions usually made Haley's mouth taste like strawberries, Brooke's favorite taste and scent.

"Thats good. Because I really like you too," came the whispered response. The lighter haired female layed a kiss on her girlfriends neck and the two settled down to sleep with the storm still raging on.

* * *

A/N: Here you go! Don't forget to give me a name!


End file.
